The present disclosure relates generally to furnace systems, and more specifically, to burner assemblies and components related to combustion included in furnace systems. A wide range of applications exists for furnace systems, including residential, commercial, and industrial applications. For example, a residential furnace system may include a burner assembly (e.g., having one or more burners) and a heat exchanger to produce hot air to heat an enclosed space such as a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom, or some other residential room. Generally, furnace systems operate by burning or combusting a mixture of air and fuel in the burner assembly to produce combustion products. The combustion products may pass through tubes or piping in the heat exchanger, where air passing over the tubes or pipes extracts heat from the combustion products, such that the heated air may be exported from the furnace system for heating a load (e.g., a room).
Because the combustion products are generated via combustion in the burner assembly and heat exchanger, efficiency of the burner assembly directly affects the efficacy of the furnace system. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for improving efficiency of combustion in furnace systems.